This invention relates to fluorinated compositions which impart oil and water repellency to synthetic fibers, particularly polyester and nylon fibers, and thus function as anti-soil agents. In particular, this invention relates to fluorinated esters of benzene anhydrides which are joined through a carbon-carbon bond or a linking group to form a multi-ring system.